The arrival of Dramione
by xXAngel-SheldaylXx
Summary: This is how Hermione and Draco get together. Can Hermione give up everything for Draco? How will Harry and the others react? What will happen when tempers rise? One of the characters will die at the end. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up gasping. She had the same dream every night. She wanted to know why she suddenly started to dream of him, of all people to dream about. She ran her fingers through her brown bushy mane and sighed just as a tapping noise was heard to her left. She went to her bedroom window and opened the curtains. There on her windowsill was a brown owl, he wasn't as pretty as Hedwig but Harry thought that he was perfect. She opened the window and the owl hooted flying in and landing onto her bed. She went over to it and it hooted again holding out its left leg. She carefully took the letter and handed Emus an owl treat, he hooted again and flied out of the window. Hermione sat on her bed and opened the envelope and took the piece of parchment out and unfolded it. Harry had written this letter, his untidy scrawl was easily recognized.

Hermione,

Me and Ginny are having a dinner to celebrate our engagement, we would love if you came, you can bring a date if you so wish. The dinner is Friday at our house. Hoping you come.

Harry x

Hermione put the letter down beside her and her mind instantly showed her the man she had been dreaming about.

"No I can't take him, I mean seriously." She said and climbed back into bed. She forgot the window was open when another owl swept in and landed on her. She frowned and took the letter off of Pigwidgeon. He flew excitedly out the window and she opened the letter whiles getting out of bed and closing the window.

Hermione,

Are you going to Harry's dinner this Friday? If so who with?

Ron

She didn't reply to neither letter, instead she climbed back into bed and fell back to sleep, dreaming once again of the one person she knew she could and should never have.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was working in her office, it was 10am and a soft knock came at the door. "Come in!" Hermione said loudly and carried on scribbling on the piece of parchment. She pulled another piece toward her as she heard the door open and close softly behind her. She continued to scribble away. "I'll be with you in a second, hold on." She said and after five minutes of non-stop scribbling she put her quill down and stood up facing the person who had just arrived. Ginny stood smiling before her. Hermione smiled back and hugged her.

"We didn't receive a reply and Harry was worried but is working double shifts today. So I came." Ginny said while taking the seat in the right hand corner. Hermione sat back down in her office chair.

"Yeah, sorry, I was tired." Hermione said while flicking her wand, a bottle of Butter-beer appeared along with two glasses.

"I'm not surprised, the way you were working a minute ago." Hermione smiled and the Butter-beer poured itself into the two glasses, one went straight into Ginny's hand, the other landed on Hermione's desk beside her. _That's not the reason I'm tired_ Hermione thought but smiled and took a sip of the drink. "So, are you coming to our dinner?" Ginny asked and Hermione looked at her friends face, it was hopeful. How could she say no to Ginny?

"Yes, I'm coming. I was just about to reply to the letter Harry sent." Ginny nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"You bringing a date with you?" Just as Hermione was about to answer there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called lightly out and the door opened silently there stood in the doorway was the man from her dreams. Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood out of her chair and offered it to Draco who looked like he had been in a fight. He sat down silently and she closed the door.

"How may I help you?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco looked from Hermione to Ginny and back again.

"Sorry to interrupt Hermione. I can wait outside." Ginny looked shocked as Draco used Hermione's first name instead of Granger or Mudblood.

"No that's fine." Hermione said and took out her wand and pointed it at Draco's face. "Ready?" He nodded and she made fancy movements with her wand. She opened her eyes and Draco looked as healthy as ever.

"You should be more careful out there." Hermione said and Draco simply nodded and stood up.

"Thanks." He said and hugged her and left the room. She looked as shocked as Ginny did at this point. Not once as he hugged her before. Ginny looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. Hermione simply shrugged and sat back down in her chair.

"He comes in often like that?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, yesterday he was twice as bad, I tell Harry not to push him so much, that he's proven he's good, but neither Harry or Ron believe me and they keep pushing him into dangerous boundaries."

"Wait… Harry is Draco's boss?" Hermione nodded and Ginny looked smug all of a sudden. "He get's what he deserves." Ginny said and took another sip of her drink.

"How could you say that?" Hermione asked shocked.

"In case you have forgotten, he's the reason Dumbledore is dead, the death-eaters getting their slimy grip onto Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore was already dying, you saw Severus's memory, he was going to kill Albus when the order happened because he promised too. And I didn't see you and your family getting threatened by Lord Voldermort himself. He's a changed man, you all can't see that because of your hatred for him."

"How can you defend him?! He tormented you for five years let the deatheaters into Hogwarts and followed You-Know-Who for as long as possible!"

"He's changed, he's an Aurour! And I wish people would just say his name. Harry defeated him, he's not coming back!"

"Better safe then sorry Hermione Granger!" With that she stormed out of the office. _Had I just lost all three of my friends by arguing with one? _Hermione thought as she sat down slowly. A soft knock came at the door, she ignored it as tears slid down her face. She heard the door open and sighed.

"Look Ginny, you've made your point, now please just go." She said through tears and took in a deep breath. She was pulled out of her chair into a soothing hug. _This doesn't feel like anyone who's hugged me before._ Hermione hugged back and got as close to the person as possible. It was then that she smelt his cologne. Saw his shoes when she looked down. She looked up in surprise at Draco who looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione took a step back even though she didn't want too and he held a tissue out to her. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"You okay?" Hermione simply nodded and Draco smiled slightly, Hermione suddenly went weak in the knees. "By the way, today is Friday." Draco nodded and Hermione sighed. She had promised to go the dinner, so she would.

"I thought it was Wednesday." Hermione muttered and Draco laughed which sent butterflies swarming in Hermione's stomach.

"You work harder then I do. No, today is Friday Hermione."

"Great." She muttered and he laughed again.

"I'll accompany you if you wish." Draco said after a minutes silence. Hermione looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded and she smiled.

"Thank you!" she said and hugged him, he instantly hugged back and Hermione pulled away again smiling.

"What time?"

"Seven. I could meet you here?" Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"Best I go get my dress robes out of the closet." Draco smiled and left. Hermione squealed in excitement. Only then did she realize that she loved Draco Malfoy. She smiled even bigger at the thought and went home to change.

At quarter to seven Hermione apparated into her office. She saw Draco, and he turned round. His hair was slicked back in its usual style and he was wearing black dress robes with a green tie. Hermione smiled. She was wearing a green dress with a red ribbon in her hair. Draco smiled and held out his arm, she took it and she felt the sudden rush of a side along apparition. She looked up at Harry and Ginny's house. They now lived in Grimauld place. She let go of his arm and he indicated for her to go first. She nervously walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.


	5. Chapter 5

I won't write any more until I have at least 5 reviews 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione folded her arms, the night air chilling her bones. The door swung open, Harry smiled and moved out the way to allow them access. Harry's smile faded slightly at the sight of Draco, but in good spirits, he plastered it back on.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said and pulled her into a brotherly hug. Hermione hugged back and sighed in relief.

"Hey Harry. You know Draco." Hermione stepped back beside Draco; Harry nodded and held out his hand. Draco looked it at for a second, and took it. They shook hands with an understanding; they were to be civil for Hermione.

"Is that Hermione I hear?!" Ginny's voice carried from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Harry yelled back.

"Don't keep her out there! Show her in!" Harry smiled and walked toward the kitchen, Hermione followed with Draco right behind her. She looked back at him and he smiled warmly at her and nodded. She smiled back as the butterflies swarmed up and down her stomach. They walked into the kitchen; Ginny turned round, an apron over her dress, she looked like Mrs. Weasley which spread a smile across Hermione's face. Ginny smiled back but was replaced by a frown when she saw the pale blonde man walk into her kitchen.

"What's he doing here?" Ginny asked Harry and Hermione. Anger was burning in her eyes.

"He's my date for tonight." Hermione said and Took Draco's hand in hers to make a point. As her skin connected with hers it sent a jolt through her entire body, like an electrical current. _Did he feel that too?_ Hermione thought as Ginny sighed.

"Fine. Go through there." Ginny pointed to an oak door with the Black family crest on it. Hermione walked toward the door, Draco's hand still in hers. She opened the door and walked through. Ron was sat on the sofa with Lavender Brown. Hermione heard the door softly close behind her. Draco had closed it behind them. All eyes swiveled to them. Hermione smiled nervously at them. Draco squeezed her hand comfortingly and she instantly became calm. Luna was sat on an armchair, Neville was on another opposite her. Dean and Seamus were sat on the sofa underneath the windowsill.

"Hello Hermione." Hermione's eyes went to owner of the voice, and found herself looking at Luna.

"Hello Luna." She said and looked back at Draco who smiled and looked round the room. Hermione followed his gaze, right at the back of the room, was another sofa. She held her head high and walked toward it, she could hear footsteps behind her and was grateful Draco was following her. She sat down on the brown leather as did Draco. Everyone looked at them for a minute longer then went back to talking to one another.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said to Draco.

"For what?" he asked looking intently at her.

"Well, for bringing you here. Not like everyone is being friendly or welcoming."

"That's quite alright Hermione. If I came here expecting flowers and a warm hug off of everyone, I would have been naïve." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. The door swung open, Harry stood in the doorway smiling.

"I have been informed dinner is served. If you could all follow me please." Everyone got up and followed Harry into the Dining room where the food lay out on the table. Hermione took the seat next to Draco, and Ron sat on her other side. Lavender sat down beside Ron and Draco and Hermione both looked at her, then smiled at each other, giving a knowing look. _This should be fun._ Hermione thought as the food began to be passed around.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was eating their meal; Hermione slowly took a bite of chicken and chewed. She weren't particularly hungry but knew Ginny would find it offensive if she didn't eat any of it. Lavender let out a girly scream and ran out of the room, Ron followed behind her. Everyone watched as a spider crawled down the table. A smile spread across Hermione and Ginny's face. They looked at each other, but Ginny's smile was soon gone. Hermione felt hurt and took another slow bite of food. _What can I do to restore our friendship? _Hermione thought as she took another bite of food. Just then Ron burst into the room.

"Lavender says someone put that spider there!" Ron yelled at the top of his voice, Everyone looked up at him, Hermione even dropped her fork which clattered onto her plate. "Who was it then!!?" He looked at Draco intently, already blaming him. _I'd seen that look before. _Hermione thought and the memory came rushing back to her.

**Hermione rolled up the piece of parchment and smiled giving it to Emus to take back to Harry. The owl hooted and flew out the window. Hermione got up and closed the window. **

"**Hermione?" It was Ginny. Hermione sighed and went downstairs. **

"**Yeah?" Hermione asked as she turned the corner to see Ginny stood in the living room, Harry stood behind her. **

"**What happened?" Ginny asked sitting down.**

"**Ron's in a state of madness at ours." Harry said sitting down beside Ginny.**

"**Ohh…..ermm…..We fought over something childish. It got a bit out of hand." Just then the door slammed open, Ron stood in the doorway, a glint in his eye.**

"**Why and how Hermione?!!" He yelled at her his wand pointed at her. "Why?" He asked quietly. The room suddenly began to fade. A blast of red and Hermione was flown across the room. Smashing into the dresser she fell to the floor, blood dripping down the side of her face, everything turning black.**

Hermione blinked, coming back to reality. Ron stood with his wand drawn. "Who was it!?" He was yelling. Harry stood up taking charge.

"No-one put the spider there Ron." He said calmly.

"You calling Lavender a Liar?!" He spat at Harry. _Whatever happened to the Ron I became friends with? _Hermione thought as she slowly and carefully freed her wand and clutched in her hand underneath the table. Hermione looked at Draco who slowly nodded. He too had his wand out and was ready to fight if need be. Ron saw Draco's movement and glared at him. "You did it didn't you Death-eater!!" Ron yelled and pointed his wand at Draco. Hermione and Draco both got to their feet quickly and pointed their wands at him.

"I did not place a spider anywhere. Has it not occurred to you that spiders roam the ground freely?" Draco said his wand level. Hermione kept flashing back to that night when she was flung into the dresser.

"How dare you! Filthy death-eater!" Ron yelled and raised his wand even higher. The glint in his eye getting stronger. Hermione knew what was coming and pushed Draco out of harm's way. The blast hit her squarely in the chest, she was flung into the wall and she fell to the floor. Ron was coming toward her apologizing but Draco was stood in front of her, his wand drawn pointing at him.

"I suggest you come no further Weasley." Draco warned and Ron stopped, sighed, and left the room. Draco spun round and put his wand back into his pocket. "Hermione?" He took her head lightly in his hands.

"Yeah?" She asked, blood trickling down her face from her nose.

"Sit still." Hermione nodded as he got his wand back out, he did the fancy movements she had done mere hours before, and she was restored. But before anyone could ask anything, or check on her. She felt the sensation of side-along apparition. Hermione looked up to see the Malfoy Manor leering over her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked into Malfoy Manor behind Draco. The front door silently opened and before they knew it a green flash went straight past them.

"Mother, it's just me! Calm down!" Draco yelled and there were footsteps approaching them.

"Just didn't want your father showing up again is all."

"Check before you fire something though. Might kill someone accidentally."

"Oh, right. Yes. Sorry about that." She smiled and pulled them both inside, closing the door behind them. "Go into the living room, I'll get us all a drink." She said and clambered off to the kitchen. Hermione looked up at Draco and he smiled.

"Sorry about that. Father keeps trying to apologize and she will hear none of it." Draco said walking into the living room, Hermione closely behind. They both sat down on the couch at the same time. "Are you okay?" Draco asked looking at Hermione, worry in his eyes.

"Yes, thank you. A bit shaky is all." Hermione said and smiled.

"Good. After the drink she brings do you wish for me to take you back home?" Hermione nodded. "Okay." Just then Narcissa came in and handed them all a glass of fire whiskey.

"Drink up now." She said and downed her glass. Hermione and Draco followed suit and downed theirs as well. "Good." With that Narcissa walked out of the room.

"Let's get you back before she wishes to play a muggle board game." Draco said and Hermione laughed. "She has grown a fondness for Monopoly." Hermione, laughing even more took Draco's arm and felt the sudden rush of side-along apparition. Narcissa walked back in the room holding Monopoly.

"Okay, I'll play with the neighbors!" she yelled, knowing though that her son and the girl could not hear her.

Hermione looked up to see her front door. She turned to Draco and smiled. "Thankyou, for doing this for me." She said and he smiled back.

"Thankyou for a very bizarre and fun night." Draco said and with that he apparated home. Hermione said the charms and unlocked her door; she walked back in and said them again. She went into her bedroom and got changed for bed, but when she looked out the window, an owl was clicking at the glass panes. She let the owl in and took the note. The owl fluttered out the window, Hermione closed it again. Her hands unfolded the piece of parchment with care.

**I have had Ron under my control for many years now. That is why he has changed. Changed for the better! This piece of parchment will burn two minutes after opening. Oh, and by the way, Ron does still love you, but with me using a love potion, and the imperious curse, he will forever stay with me!**

**LGB**

Hermione placed the piece of parchment down and a tear fell from her face. She shook her head and wiped the tears away. _Now is not the time to cry, but the time to research! _Hermione thought getting dressed, and as she apparated into her office, the piece of parchment was up in flames, and then, on her bed, lay a pile of ashes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione rubbed her eyes. She'd been at her desk for twelve hours, with no sleep. She felt weariness dawn on her but pointed her wand at herself and muttered a few words. She suddenly had energy, as if she'd just woken up from a night of endless sleep. She shoved her finished book aside and picked up the 22nd book off of the pile. A knock came at the door; she kept scribbling away, and turning pages when it came again. "Come in!" she yelled and flipped over the page.

"Hermione?" She spun round to see Draco standing in the doorway, bleeding, on the brink of death. Hermione ran over to him and pulled out her wand, said some words and Draco was healed. She smiled as he stood up. He took in the state of the office. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Work." She said smiling. He chuckled and walked to the door.

"Yes I must be getting back. Thankyou." He kissed her on the cheek and left, closing the door silently behind him. For an instant she forgot what she was meant to be doing, and touched her cheek lightly. _Get back to work! _Her mind yelled at her, she shook herself back to reality and walked back to her desk and carried on working.

Draco walked back outside the building and apparated back to Harry.

"How is she?" Harry asked, not turning around to look at Draco, but kept his gaze on the statue.

"Okay, I think she went straight to work though after taking her home."

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked and nodded to an auror.

"There are books everywhere on the floor, pieces or parchment stuck to the walls, on every available service, and she has bags under her eyes." The auror ran at the statue and was blown backwards to the ground.

"Want me to see what's up?"

"I hardly doubt she'll talk to everyone. She has the look in her eyes."

"The library hectic look?" Harry asked finally looking at Draco who nodded a reply. "Damn"

Hermione suddenly clicked. She suddenly knew who LGB was, it was staring at her in the face. She stood up and slammed the book shut just as Harry walked in.

"You okay 'Mione?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"Going out now. Bye." Hermione apparated and left Harry standing confused in her messy office. Hermione walked inside her home, and saw the ashes on her bed. "Don't worry Ron. I'll save you from LGB." A tapping noise came at the window. She went over and took the letter from the owl.

**Leave us alone! I worked hard on this plan! If you interfere, everything will be ruined! If you interfere, I shall kill everyone you love, one by one!**

**LGB**

Hermione ran back to the window. The owl was gone. She grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill and began to write a letter to LGB

_LGB, I know who you are! I am going to set Ron free from your grasp. Try and stop me!_

_HJG!_

Hermione ran over to her owl and tied the letter to his left leg. "Take this letter to LGB." The owl looked confused at her. She smiled. "Lavender Gloria Brown"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was smiling to herself when a knock came at her door. She sighed and went to go answer it. There on the doorway stood Ginny.

"Yes?" Hermione asked her, not opening the door to let her in.

"Can we talk?"

"About?" Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the weariness of the nights research was catching up with her.

About Ron." Hermione looked at her blankly for a couple of seconds and then opened the door and standing aside. Ginny walked in and sat down on the leather couch.

"What about him?" Hermione asked as she closed the front door to her apartment.

"I think he's been under the Imperious Curse." Hermione sat down opposite Ginny in a leather armchair.

"Why do you think that?"

"The way he's been acting the last couple of years, it's just not normal for him. I know he still loves you Hermione, but his judgment has been clouded, and for a brief moment at my dinner, the clouds were lifted." Hermione looked at her slightly confused; Ginny sighed and leaned forward."He apologized to you Hermione, but as soon as you were gone with Draco, he was back to being cranky, and yelling at us all." Hermione nodded but said nothing; she knew she could not tell Ginny who had control over Ron. If she knew, she would go out of control, which might make it ultimately worse.

"I believe this also Ginny, but, there is no way of knowing who has him." Hermione hated lying to her best friend, but knew she had too in order to protect her and Ron. Ginny nodded and stood up, Hermione followed suit. "You're going?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded, and then left, closing the door silently behind her. Hermione sighed and went back into her bedroom, she crawled into the covers and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Draco and Harry were looking through Hermione's research when Harry suddenly shouted out. "Draco look!!" Draco ran over to Harry and looked down at the piece of parchment. Written in Hermione's tidy scrawl was one word. _Imperious. _Draco and Harry exchanged looks and Harry put the piece of parchment back up onto the wall.

"What shall we do?" Draco asked Harry as he turned round.

"You have to go to Hermione, find out everything."

"And you?"

"I'm going to go pay Ron and Lavender a visit." Harry and Draco apparated to their destinations.

Hermione woke with a start; someone was pounding on her front door. She sighed and got out of her warm bed and opened the door in just a slinky black night-dress. There on her doorstep was Draco. She could feel her cheeks redden, as did his.

"Can I come in?" He asked and Hermione nodded letting him enter. Draco sat down in the armchair. Hermione had a burning desire to run to him and kiss him there and then, but she controlled herself. She sat down in the couch opposite him and waited for him to talk.

Draco sat in the armchair, and kept getting distracted by Hermione's lack of clothing. It wasn't until five minutes later he finally managed to say something, but it wasn't what he came to say. "You look amazing."

Hermione was startled, and before she knew it, she was sat on his lap kissing him with a fiery red passion. She smiled and he kissed back. Draco's hand moved under her night-dress and cupped her right breast. Hermione moaned and he kissed her, he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. He kicked the door closed and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Draco placed Hermione lightly on the bed, she sat up and lifted his top off over his head and chucked it onto the floor. He smiled down at her and she smiled back and pulled him on top of her.

"Who knew I would be doing this with the Slytherin Prince." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Who would have thought I'd have fallen in love with the Gryffindor Princess." He smiled back and he lent down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed one another with a burning passion. Hermione smiled and blew out the candle, knowing that she would get hardly any sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke with a smile on her face. She looked to her right to see Draco still fast asleep. Hermione got out of bed and realized she was completely naked. She smiled as she pulled a dressing gown on and did it up around her middle. She quietly walked into the kitchen and started to make a pot of Coffee and some breakfast. Bacon and Eggs. Words from her conversation with Ginny kept plaguing her mind. _Ron still loves you. _Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her tangled bushy mane. As she poured out two coffees she thought intently to herself. _Ron still loves me, and I still love him, but I also love my dark prince. What do I do about all of this? If only I had someone I could trust to talk to about all of this. Perhaps Harry? _Hermione sighed and turned the bacon over, and placed the eggs onto two separate plates. She also poured two glasses of Orange juice out and then placed bacon onto both plates. She put Draco's onto a tray and carried into her room. He sat up and smiled at her.

"That's for me?" he asked and Hermione smiled and put it in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get mine." She said, but before she could leave, his hand was wrapped around her wrist and his lips were on hers. He smiled his thanks and she left to get her breakfast when a knock came at the front door. She sighed, took of the dressing gown and put her night-dress back on, which somehow had found itself on the couch. She pulled her dressing gown back on and answered the door. There on the doorway stood Lavender.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, she heard the bedroom door open quietly.

"How dare you!" Lavender yelled and Hermione felt Draco standing behind her. Hermione felt his arms wrap around her middle, she leant back into him and he opened the door so he could be seen.

"You're not welcome here." Draco said calmly, Lavender was turning purple in the face.

"I'm not here to talk to you, death-eater." Lavender said to him and averted her eyes back to Hermione. "I suggest you leave everything how it is." She said sharply and Hermione felt angry, yet scared.

"Why should I?" Hermione asked and Lavender sneered.

"Because Hermione Granger, if you do not, I shall kill Ron, but I'll make sure you are there to watch." Lavender placed her wand to her temple; and placed the blue mist into a vial and thrust it into Hermione's hand. "Watch it, then decide if you're going to interfere." With that Lavender left. Hermione closed the door slowly, Draco took her hand and walked her into the kitchen. There on the counter stood Dumbledore's Pensive. Draco smiled comfortingly at Hermione and she poured the memory in. They both took a deep breath and plunged into the pensive.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione found herself stood next to Lavender, and stood on the other side of her was Draco. Hermione finally took in what he looked like. His normally slicked back hair was scruffy, his eyes were sparkling and he stood in just a pair of white boxers. Hermione looked around herself at her surroundings. They stood in a very girly living room, only Lavender could have decorated it. Hermione suddenly realized that this is where she use to live with Ron. She felt sick in her stomach. Just then she heard footsteps behind them. All three of them turned and there holding a red haired baby, with Lavenders eyes were Ron. Hermione felt utterly sick. She still loved Ron she realized, and she looked at Draco, he too knew she still loved Ron, but also knew she loved him. Hermione looked back as Ron passed Lavender the baby just as a two year old child ran into the room. Looking exactly like Lavender, except the dress sense which obviously belonged to Ron. Both children were girls. Hermione did some calculations and realized that for Ron and Lavender to have had their first child, they conceived the night Hermione and Ron officially broke up. Just then the memory faded, and Hermione and Draco were back in her living room. Draco caught Hermione before she fell over, and Hermione was sick over her white carpet. Draco pulled her hair out of her face and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Hermione was sick twice more and Draco sat her down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her, then went to get her a glass of water.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered as he placed the glass in her hand. He knelt down in front of her.

"Yeah?" he replied as she took a sip.

"That was a real memory wasn't it?" Draco nodded and Hermione sighed. "Give me a minute, then I'll go get dressed and I'll do some research. You'll help me?"

"Always." Draco answered and kissed her forehead and went to get changed into his clothes which were strewn all over the bedroom floor. Hermione walked confidentially into the room and got dressed into a blood red dress and brushed her hair, tying a ribbon into it. She turned to Draco who was holding out a book to her. **Curses, & How To Break Them. **She smiled at him and took it, he then picked up the massive pile of books, and pointed his wand at the other four piles and walked into the living room, all the books followed behind. Hermione sat down on the floor, Draco sat down next to her, and together they opened to the first page of the book within their hands.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as she looked up from the book.

"Yeah?" Draco looked up from his book into her hazel eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco nodded and Hermione turned her whole body to face him. "Will you ever leave me?" Draco closed the book and took Hermione's hand in his.

"Not even under the Imperious Curse. I'll be here, always." Draco smiled and Hermione smiled back.

"Promise?" Hermione asked and Draco kissed her hand.

"Promise" he said and the smiled at one another and started the research on how best to get Ron back from under Lavenders grasp.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione looked around her surroundings and then realized it was clean.

"Where's my sick?" Hermione asked Draco and he smiled intently at her.

"I cleaned it up when you were in a state of shock."

"Oh, well, thanks." Hermione smiled and Draco chuckled as he flipped the page, and he instantly found the words he was looking for. He read the text to make sure. _The Imperious curse can only be broken, if the caster wishes it to be broken, or the caster is killed. _Draco re-read the text and then pointed it out to Hermione. She looked at him then the text and as her eyes moved down with each word, pain grew in her eyes.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Hermione looked up from the page. "But Lavender will not break the curse willingly." Hermione sighed and dropped the book onto the floor just as a knock came at the door by a pounding fist.

"Hermione let me in!" Hermione sighed in relief as she recognized Harry's voice. Hermione flicked her wand and the door swung open. Harry walked in and looked at the books on the floor. "What's happening here?" Harry asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Lavender has Ron under the Imperious curse, the only way to break it, is if Lavender takes the curse off of him, or she dies." Hermione looked up as Harry sat down beside Draco.

"Oh, Well I don't wish to kill anyone." Harry moved to the side and moved the book he was previously sat on.

"Neither do we." Draco said and closed the book in his lap.

"I have an idea." Hermione said smiling. Draco and Harry both looked at her, waiting for her to explain. "I go tell Lavender I'm no longer going to interfere, then, you come up from behind her, and grab her, gag her, then bring her back here." Draco smiled and Harry nodded but didn't smile.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked and Draco's smile slipped slightly.

"Ginny asks him over for dinner." Hermione suggested and Harry nodded.

"I'll go tell her now." With a pop Harry had apparated back home. Hermione looked at Draco and before she could ask the question on her mind he answered it.

"I'm here Hermione, every step of the way." Hermione smiled and stood up. Draco stood up next to her and took her hand comfortingly. He nodded and then they apparated to the house from the memory.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione walked up to the front door with Draco beside her. She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. It swung open after a minute to a smiling Lavender, her smile soon turned to a frown.

"What do you two want?" She asked angrily, Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We wish to say that we're not going to interfere with your plan." Hermione said and Lavender smiled brightly.

"Oh, good! Come in! Ron has gone over to see Ginny, she said she needed help with planning something."

"Oh?" Draco said and closed the door behind them.

"Yes, you know, I think it's about Harry and Ginny's first year anniversary." Lavender took them into the living room, and it looked exactly as it did in the memory.

"When they planning on having the party?" Hermione asked as she slowly shrugged off of her coat and sat down.

"Saturday I do believe. That's what they told Ron anyway." She smiled brilliantly at them. "I'll get us some drinks." She left the room and Draco took Hermione's hand. He squeezed it and she smiled up at him. Lavender returned with 3 glasses and a bottle of fire-whiskey. She poured them all a glass and rose her own in a toast. Hermione and Draco followed suit.

"To good couples, and to keeping my plan alive" She smiled and drank her whole glass. Hermione took a sip of hers and Draco a massive gulp. There was a pop and Harry suddenly appeared with a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter?" Lavender asked and Everyone in the room stood up.

"It's Ron, I have to take you to him." Harry held out his arm and Lavender took it, Hermione and Draco apparated back to Hermione's apartment where Harry was tying up Lavender to a chair, beside her was Ron, who was also tied to one of Hermione's kitchen chairs.

"Harry?" Ron asked groggily.

"Yeah mate?" He said as he finished tying Lavender up and putting her wand on the counter next to Ron's.

"Why do I feel like I've just woken up from some bizarre dream?"

"In a way you kinda have." He said and Ron looked from Harry to Hermione.

"'Mione!!!" he said and tried to get up off of the chair. Hermione smiled sadly at him. "What's going on?" he asked and gave up on tugging on the ropes.

"Lavender had you under the Imperius Curse." Draco said smoothly. Every head turned to Lavender who had turned red in the face from anger.  
"Untie me?" Ron asked everyone, finally Harry sighed and did as Ron wished. Ron moved to the counter and picked up the two wands, and turned round facing them all, pointing both wands at them.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco pushed Hermione behind him to protect her from any blast. Harry looked from Ron to Draco and Hermione.

"Untie Lavender now!" Ron yelled and Harry moved slowly to do as Ron wished, Lavender looked pretty smug as Harry did so, she stood up beside Ron who hander her, her wand.

"For a second I thought you actually meant what you said." She said toward Hermione who was still behind Draco. Her hand in his. He squeezed it and she relaxed a little bit, and stopped gripping his hand so much. She drew her wand out slowly from her pocket and squeezed Draco's hand, hoping he got what she was doing. "Now I realize this was some messed up plan to make me undo the spell!" Ron looked sideways at Lavender and then caught Harry's eyes. Ron winked, and Hermione knew he was somehow with them, she didn't know how, and she didn't actually care. "Now, I shall kill all of you!" Lavender yelled and her and Ron started firing at them. Draco pushed Hermione behind the couch, she wanted to get up, but realized someone had used the petrificus totalus on her so she wouldn't be in harm's way. Harry ran past and draped something onto Hermione, she felt the smooth silk and instantly knew it was his invisibility cloak. Hermione sat worrying about everything, she heard spells zooming around the room, and heard the smashing of some of her possessions. It felt like a lifetime but she suddenly realized she could move. Hermione pulled the cloak off of herself and stood shakily up. She looked around the room and saw who was alive and dead, tears streaking down her cheeks.

**Sorry this chapter was short guys. Am trying to make the ending one you wish to read. The next chapter shall be the last in this FF **** Please Review **


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione looked at his lifeless body and fell to her knees beside him. She clutched her hand in his, and shook him, but he wouldn't wake. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Hermione we have to go." Harry said from behind her and pulled her to her feet. On the floor, side by side, were the lifeless bodies of Lavender and Draco. Ron stood barely, and helped Harry take Hermione to St Mungo's.

Two weeks later Hermione was stood over the tomb of Draco Malfoy. She lay a set of black roses onto it and wiped her eyes with a green handkerchief, in the corners were DM, in silver lettering. Hermione stood up and sighed. Behind her stood Harry and Ginny. Ron was still in hospital getting treated, he'd be out this evening. Hermione walked away from the tomb and consciously placed a hand onto her stomach. She smiled at Ginny and Harry sadly who smiled back and took her home. There she sat down, and sighed. She only had one thing left of Draco, and it was growing inside of her.


	17. Authors note :

**Authors note: Thankyou **_ilfreitas_**for the support you've given this Fan-Fiction. I hope you aren't mad at me for the ending. I have another Dramione story up, and one revolved around Draco, who went out with a Gryffindor muggleborn called Angel. Read them if you wish :) Thankyou to Frankee :) who helped me with some aspects on the FF :). Thankyou both!!! :)**


End file.
